A Battle of Leaders: Seireitou Hyuga vs James Payne
Confrontation Seireitou had journeyed to the Guardians Hq, to meet with their leader, James Payne. After going through a grueling process of identification, he made his way to the assumed HQ of the HQ, where he applied for a meeting with James. The secretary let him through, and Sereitou readied himself for the ensuing confrontation. Seireitou entered the room where James was. "Ah, you must be Seireitou Hyuga correct?" asked James. "Yeah, im here to fight you, James Payne!" said seireitou as he drew KyuubiTaishou "Well, if you're that ready then let's get started," said James as he performed a few handseals. Suddenly, Every thing around James and Sereitou went black, save for themselves and each other. Soon, light and color were restored, and Sereitou looked around, guessing that they were in some sort of dome. "In case you were wondering, we're in the super dome, about twenty stories high, so one, don't destroy my facility, and two, don't go crashing out the walls and falling to your doom, which is BAD. Ready...?" "Heh, no promises" said seireitou as he disappeared, then reappeared behind James and used Chidori straight at him. "Ah, so your good enough to know this move... not bad." James effortlessly sidestepped the jutsu. "Royal slash," declared James as he cleanly sliced across Sereitou"s back. This sent Sereitou flying for a foot or two, but he got up like nothing happened. "This cut isn't very deep. I know your holding back!" "Oh, not at all. I'm not allowed to hold back. Your just pretty good, anticipating my moves. How old are you?" "Im 27, but that really desnt matter" said seireitou as he got up and summon energy to his face. His Hollow Mask appeared on his face, with his eyes turned black with yellow pupils. He moved faster and faster and attacked James with KatonGetsuga, blasting James with a powerful scarlet/black energy fang-shaped wave. This subsequently also sent James flying for a bit, but his recovery was... smoother. He got up with his sword held aloft, but his block had not been entirely successful. Part of the crescent shaped blast had curled around the blade, giving him shallow cuts on the right shoulder and left hip. "Wow, that was an impressive move, I couldn't even absorb all of it, there was so much energy in it. And that mask looks... interesting. Was it formed out of nothing?" The Fight Truely Begins "Heh, looks like i cant hold back this time. Fine then" seireitou zoomed around all over James, moving so fast that it appeared as if clones were all over. Seireitou also sent multiple KatonGetsugas at James from all over the area. "Well, I guess you're getting serious. Okay... " James begins to mumble under his breath as the attacks are coming at him. "Death Gale" This was the epitome of blocking with an attack. The resulting giant cyclone surrounding James not only dispelled all of Sereitou's attacks, but continued on to James' opponent and the wall of concrete-like wind hit Sereitou like... concrete. This did a number on his body, giving him multiple slashes on the torso, and sent a crack up his mask. "That was an S-Class move there. Judging by how well your attacks were dispelled, I'd say they were only at class A level. Please, etiquette would suggest that you don't hold back either. Or was that your best?" His monologue was interrupted by numerous cuts splurting up and down his body, causing him to faulter and fall to one knee. "Man, that's some force! you cut me without cutting me!" ]] Seireitou smiled, as he muttered some words: Sei Kō Ki. A blast of energy overcomed Seireitou and out of it, his sword was much different. He was glowing a rainbow color. "Wow, that's... an interesting sword. I'm intrigued about it's abilities, as most people who know about swords would know that the design should be as practical as possible. This would imply that your sword either doesn't need to be physically practical, or that wacky design is just for the sake of glorifying it. Care to politely explain?" Seireitou smiled, "How about i show it to you!!" said seireitou unleasing a Seikō KatōnGetsuga targeting to destroy James. "So impatient ... Time for the biggy. Ancient guardian of the abyss, child of the evil birth-mother, I command that you rain down your godly might and turn my enemies to their final resting place... Hydra torrent!" Seireitou activated his Kagegan to change the torrent into a powerful wind, then used Fire Style: Ultimate Fireball jutsu and attacked James. He appeared in the smoke of the blast, all burnt, then seireitou muttered: ""Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!, '''Six Bars of Light!'"'' and 6 bars of light energy attacked James to keep him in place, then seireitou muttered: ""Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!, '''Thunder Roar Cannon!'"'' and hit James with a destructive yellow energy wave. As the dust cleared from the resulting explosion, Sereitou saw the form of a man staggering up from the ground. James emerged, with the majority of his jacket blown of, and a large hole in his shirt, accompanied by a large, bloody burn mark. "Man, that smarts... Geez, you are insane. But not evil, like me. My students got the way they are now for a reason, and that reason is about to become clear for you..." At this he crossed his hand over the hilt of his sword while pointing it at Sereitou, saying these words:"May the holy powers forgive the use of thine own power by your servant, and grant the strength to bear this sin. May the snow fall on the Northern cathedral, the Fire burn in the western altar, the seas rage in the southern ocean, and the the wind howl in the grand eastern Gate. I ask that the four great powers converge upon my blade bringing the great will with them. I declare:World's Rest. This sent a pure white light at Sereitou, blowing into him with enormous force, forming a large, clear, water-like field around him. Inside, all the disasters of the world were occuring at once, and James was surprised that Sereitou wasn't literally falling apart. Not that he wanted to, but this fight had to end."Now, time to end this move: Ragnarok!" Seireitou activated his Bakudo #81, Splitting Void to block his Ragnarok. "If you keep using those kiddy spells at me, you will die" seireitou said as his Spiritual Pressure caused panic in James. Seireitou activated Hado #91, Black Coffin. He locked James in a large black box of energy with thousands of black energy swords slicing through it to James. The box vanished and James lyed on his knees, covered in blood. Seireitou used Bakudo: Six Bars of Light with Bakudo #99, First Song and Second. James' hands were sewn together with spiritual fabric that was unbreakable. He was pinned with many needles, blocking his chakra from protecting his body and lastly, 6 energy light bars drove into him, paralizing him. "Its over, James Payne" said seireitou donning his Hollow Mask. He pointed his KyuubiTaishou at James, right to his face, even a centimeter away, and muttered "KatonGetsuga". Unexpectedly, there was an explosion right at the tip of Sereitou's sword, just as he said those words. The KatonGetsuga blew apart, and the "shrapnel" of the move flew at Sereitou, leaving bloody slices up and down his body. As the dust cleared, James emerged from the cloud, and he appeared with some new gashes. "Yeah, I guess the that magic is kinda average for me. A little under "high" magic. But, you entirely forgot about one: my sword's absorbing qualities, and two: my highly trained reflexes. The combination of these allowed me to block your move, but I still can't block it completely, that would break the sword." As h said this he moved towards Sereitou at a leisurely pace, leaving his blade at his side. Then suddenly, he flash stepped to his side and said "But, you know that I still haven't reached my limit, and you also probably know that you are almost already there." This was when he brought his blade up and slashed Sereitou clear across the arm and chest, leaving a pretty deep gouge for a light-weight saber. Sereitou's retaliation was just too late, and James flashed back to his original spot, a reasonable distance away from his opponent. Seireitou could only laugh. "You think im at my limit, you mortal fool! said seireitou in a deep demonic voice. The fight gets serious "Im no-where near my limit, barly at 25% power." he said as he charged up his power. He used Rejection of Fate to heal all of his injuries quickly, and faces James. "Now then, how about you accually fight me with something other then kiddy tricks, heh?" asked seireitou. "Hey, Sam, I want a full anti-magic/chakra/spirit energy magi-carbon layer on the Dome," James hollered to nowhere "Sure thing James," said a voice that came over a loud speaker. At this reply came a loud sound of moving machinery and Sereitou looked up to find an extra layer of what seemed to be glass moving to cover the dome on the outside. "Magi-carbon is an element that is a strong solid at most temperatures, and it has many qualities that pertain to any type of energy. One of them is being able to create a barrier that nullifies any magic on contact. This means that not only will we be able to fight at the maximum strength we are able to, but we'll be able to do so without killing any innocent civilians in my city." the last words caused James' expression to change to an unamused expression. "I honestly dislike it when people don't take into consideration the safety of others... Especially those I have sworn to protect. Whats worse, you think that a minor upgrade from one sword to the next will help? I have an almost infinite amount of everpowerful spells at my finger-tips, not that I'll need to use them all on you." Sereitou was nearly floored(literally) by the amount of pure power that James now produced just by standing there. "May the generosity of God bless those who fight for thee... refresh." This move, like Sereitou's entirely healed James, which meant he was ready to fight even harder. Seireitou smiled. "I wondered when you were gonna get serious" Seireitou said as he began yelling. All of the city around them shook, and soon after, even the earth shook in fear. Out of the smoke, seireitou, his whole upper body was covered in a red fur. He had grown 9 red tails, his eyes were red with slitted pupils. "Huh, lets see how you can match my Shukai!" he said. Seireitou's power started to crack the barrier around them. Even causing chaos in James' city. "Oh, a bijuu... I thought that those were contained in the area of Pyros, or what you would call Nippon. But you made a mistake, as you might realize. Don't you know what the Guardians are?" said James as he readied for another attack. Seireitou laughed. "You really think its that easy, this is no ordinary Bijuu power, this is the KyuubiTaishou, one of the 3 Blades of Absolute Creation. Now then, come!" yelled Seireitou as he hit James with Kokuho. What happened next wasn't to be expected. After the smoke cleared from the beam's blast, James stood there with blade aloft, keeping the higher part steady with his hand and two deep gouges on his left and right where the attack diverged."We're demon hunters. I've fought bijuu before, and as you can see, I'm still alive. And what's that about the KyuubiTaishou? It doesn't matter if it's such an important weapon, you should know that the blade is only as good as it's wielder. So, to your "creation blade" I say this: Grandoise Raie. Sereitou was surprised by the size and force of the beam that was emitted by James simple saber and wondered what would happen if he was hit by the attack. Powers Collide "Heh" said Seireitou as he charged in with KyuubiTaishou, colliding with James' blade. Seireitou placed his hand on his blade and muttered, "KatonGetsuga". The attack damged James, but only barly. "Now, take this" said seireitou as he yelled out, "Dragon Strike!". A giant lighting blast shaped like a serpant dragon appeared, destroying the barrier, leveling the area and overcoming James with immense power. Smoke covered the field, and the barrier was no more. "What? No! That was a bad idea! You, of all people would be the last one I would want to break that dome. You have no idea what things might be lured here because of you're massive energy," said James as he quickly powered down, while keeping on guard for any surprise attacks. Seireitou used his Bakudo #81: Splitting Void to sheild the area and assisted the barrier with 8 Trigrams Barrier. "There, happy?" seireitou. Seireitou used his chakra in Shukai and manifested a KyuubiTaishou. He began to spin the blade from its chain using his finger. "Tell me James, what is the difference between a king and a horse?" asked Seireitou. "Oh... you're quoting that redhead's hollow side. Let's see, one is always on top, but the horse can throw the king off and trample his skull if the king doesn't keep the horse under his control. Why do you ask?" "You idiot, i didnt mean that kiddy shit, assuming both existances has the exavt same form, shape and power even. Why does one of them become the "king" and rules the battlefield while the "horse" must carry the King!? Im asking you what is the difference between them!?!?.... There's only one answer, INSTINCT! What do two beings of the same power require to gain greater power and what the person who will become king requires is.... to simply seek battle, to seek power. To crush their enemies and tear them apart without mercy! Whats needed is an absolute lust for battle! Hidden deep within the core of our bodies, that murderous intent is embedded into our very bones!! But you have none of that! None of that raw instinct! You fight battles with logic, and try to defeat your opponents with reason. Who can you cut with your sword sheathed?" said Seireitou as he stopped spinning the blade grabbed its hilt. "Thats why you're weaker then me, James!" Yelled Seireitou as he threw his KyuubiTaishou, stabbing Jmaes right through the stomach. The next answer came from behind Sereitou, as James' blade plunged right through the planned spot, 19 mm to the right of the heart, then slightly lower on the other side."But the king is the one with the ability to reason, and thus he is given the right to master the horse. Swinging your blade aimlessly like a raging beast will do you less good than if you use your mind in some situations, like I was taught, and how I teach all my students. Knowledge is a crucial part of battle, and so is the mind to carry out the product of such knowledge." "Poor simple fool, think about it, isnt that what caused past king's downfalls all thoughout the world. They thought about things, and carefully planned things out, when they should have already just done it!, its like fighting with a sheathed sword, not true power!" said seireitou as the sword though him shattered under the immense Spiritual Pressure that seireitou gave off. Seireitou grabbed James in the neck. "Those leaders, thats why they died in the end, those idiots, being reasonable. Maybe i was being vague, tell me James, when two people fight, who wins, the person standing there thinking, or the person already slicing the thinker to shreds?!" he asked. "The thinker who has left a distraction for the mindless soul who has the thinker's sword plunged through his heart. Or who has basically just lost his spirit powers. You choose," said James as Sereitou began to feel a small amount of his spirit power leak away."I know where the spirit powers' centers are for zanpakuto users. And I just destroyed yours." Seireitou laughed as the clone disappeared. Seireitou walked out from the shadows. "Heh, it'll take more then that to beat me" said seireitou as he activated his Mangekyou Kagegan and used Forbidden Jutsu: 9 Shadow Paths of God to summon 8 other bodies with the same eyes and clothing as seireitou. "Lets put your theory to the test!!" yelled out seireitou. Instinct vs Intellect "All right, how about this.............-mutter,mutter,mutter-....Wood Declaration: Chindi Ayeshi" These words caused all 9 bodies to be blown apart, without James even moving. "Chindi Ayeshi is from a western native language that means 'devil bomb'. No matter how hard, or how tough, nothing, and I mean nothing, can stand up to the spell's destructive force," said James as he watched for his opponent in the clearing smoke. All 9 bodies came out, without a scratch on them. "Heh, are you that stupid, Mr. Intellect?". The Minkai-seireitou used Dragon Twister to blow James away. The Itachi-seireitou used Amaterasu and burned James to ashes. "Are you that quick to insult, Mr. brainless?" James appeared also without a scratch on him, behind the real Sereitou, and cleaved his back open. "Remember what I said? 'The thinker who has left a distraction for the mindless soul...' that wasn't the devil bomb, that would've really blown us both up, not to mention the whole second district," mentioned James as blood ran down Sereitou's back. The injury healed instantly. "You have no idea who you are messing with, James" said seireitou. "Its getting cramped here" said seireitou as he snapped his fingers and the two appeared in the Kitsune Realm. "There, no barrier, no creatures to lure, just us and the peaceful kitsunes living here, the perfect site for your corspe" said seireitou as he activated Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan and used the Forbidden Jutsu: Infinite Shadow Paths of God to summon millions of bodies everywhere. "That jutsu, why, your..." said James as Seireitou interrupted. "Now then, i should formally introduce myself, i am the Lord Tenth Gokage Sennin and ruler of the Kitsune Realm, Seireitou Hyuga" he said having all the bodies surrounding James. "Wow, never thought I would meet someone like you in the form of some punk that wanted to fight. I guess I'm kinda glad that you didn't fight at your real full power back at the HQ. But... you've said that I've gotten serious over and over. I told you, I've been serious. I'm not allowed to fight you handicapped, it would be unfair. I just haven't used all the spells and moves that I can." A kitsune came over and sat next to seireitou. Seireitou got down and pet him. "Most people take me for a battle-thirsty punk, but thats my cover. I really am quite smart and use my instinct along with my intellect. I cant have people knowing im the ruler of the 5 great nations, im a silent leader, also........ I should let you know, this whole fight, ive been fighting you at 45% power with a special limiter given to me by my friend Hikaru. Im not trying to disrespect you, but...... i dont like using my full power on someone who cant beat even this weaker version of me." said seireitou petting the fox. The James-Seireitou walked out of the crowd. "Lets see you fight yourself" said seireitou calmly. "Okay, how about... Verité Chercheur" This caused the clone to completely and totally obliterate into nothingness, causing a slight amount of dismay mixed with amusment to appear on Sereitou's face. "Wow, I can't even feel it's presence anymore. How did you do that?" inquired Sereitou. "Not telling you. And have you realized that despite the fact that I haven't beaten you yet, you haven't seemed to be able to beat me either?" The Fight Continues... "Well, i just told you that im not someone who kills others, but if you wanna see my power that bad, i guess i can pump it up another 5%" said seireitou as he revived the James-seireitou. He then activated Mugendou Sennin Mode and absorbed all the millions of bodies around him. Seireitou was glowing with golden chakra, he grew 4 black and 4 white wings. He also grew one black kyuubi tail and wore a golden halo. He drew a powerful golden lighting discharge around his body. "James, when i absorebed that body of you, i absorbed its powers, your powers, your techniques are useless against the same techniques" said seireitou as he manifested his KyuubiTaishou. "What I'm wondering is how you got that body of me. That and, how are you going to aply all that knowledge without the right type of energy field? You're a ninjutsu and spirit weilder, not a magic-user. That means that you can't use any of my techniques especially the ones that would be 'worthy' of your status. Maybe I should bump it up a bit too..." "Well the first answer is this battle, at the beginning to be exact, i went easy on you in order to collect info on your techniques, using that, i made a link between the techniques and you, and bam, a perfect copy of your body. And i am a magic user, accually a Kido user, but same concept. I may not preform your type of magic, but with your body, i can..... also, i dont need a barrier in this world, besides..... only a weakling who cant control their own power needs a barrier....... one last thing, if you are holding back, you will die, so i suggest.... you get to your maximum, now" said seireitou, preparing for attack. "Ah, but Kido is practiced by those who dwell on the continent of pyros. I live and learned magic on terra, and as such, have a different energy field, growing up with different types of energy being used around me. There's too much difference in the type of energy, any spell above captain-level will blow up in your face. I was only concerned about my city when we fought there because mountain demons live around the area, and their senses are very acute. I didn't want them demolishing my city for your energy, because if that happened and you survived, you would have the entire Guardians to go up against, and despite the fact that you are the leader of the kitsune, you would have to deal with the former leader, his brother, an iron-skinned man, comeone who has the power of the cosmos at their finger-tips, a man who can slow down the material world with his magic just leaking out, and me. So when will you realize that I haven't let out all the magic possible yet?" Seireitou laughed. His eyes took the form of the Tsukurite Sharingan. "Well, lets see if you can back that up... and like i said, with your body and so many others, i can possess different energy fields at once. Now then, in this world, no demons will attack you here and besides....... believe it or not, the cosmos are at my fingertips as well, but thats a secret for later." said seireitou using Golden Amaterasu towards James. "Fine." James blocked the attack with his bare hand, dispelling it in the process. "I'll oblige your request to fight at full power, no holds barred. And, you may have my body, but not my magic field. That body has your magic field, as your energy was used to create it. It's an absolute fake, and that's not going to change." As he said this, James' expression turned to a sour one, adding to the mood of uneasiness that caught on after James completely bocked Sereitou's Golden Amaterasu. The True Battle Begins Seireitou released his Mugendou Sennin Mode. "Finally, lets go" said seireitou as he charged up his power and activated Solar Mode. "Now, come!" yelled out seireitou smiling. "The spear flies straight and the arrow never veers, the lion never cowers and the snake never roars, the great spirit of creation's fine blade comes at my will...Darkness Declaration: Maisha Chini ya Nyoka!" This spell set a great black force around Sereitou, causing all sight or sound to be trapped in the field. Sereitou waited for something to happen, but felt his Solar Mode power down completely. "What?!" exclaimed Sereitou, when he then heard a voice from nowhere, most likely James' voice say Life Under the Snake. That's what the language means. I guess you could say it was the darkness master's obsession with death that made him create this spell. It's supposed to simulate death, not letting anything through the barrier, not letting anything out, and eventually the victim dies either from suffocation or from going insane, their mind telling them to hurry up and die. But I know that that can't happen to you, most likely, but either way, that new move that you just activated is gone, and that's all that matters. Let's see if you die in that prison of pure darkness." "Well, i didnt think it would have to come to this" thought seireitou as his body slowly grew a golden seal that spread around his body for 5 seconds that shone a light that peirced through the darkness and blinded James. Seireitou appeared then, in Solar Mode once more. "James, you arent givin me much choice here, i may have to kill you" said seireitou as he locked James in the Shaka. All 6 senses were shut off and James' mind went into a state of twilight. "James, even if you cant hear me, i should tell you that while we are in here, all your magic is useless and unusable.... but mine are usable". Seireitou wrapped himself in energy from the sun and shot James with Marishaten, energy at the heat of 20,000 Kelvins which were covered in kyuubi chakra so as not to burn the planet but inflict even more damage on James. James could not see it coming as a large heat struck him. James emerged from the heat, unscathed and not burnt to a crisp."What? I thought that would be the end of him." Sereitou said these words with unease, pondering how on earth his opponent did the impossible. "Relieve your servant of the curse set upon him... Holy Ark." At this James' senses returned, and he leapt forward with unthinkable speed that caught Sereitou off guard, resulting in a quick slice at Sereitou's throat, leaving the slightest cut right at his adam's apple. "I hope you realize that you should've cut off my ability to perform magic at all, holy spells negate any effect on my magic performing skills. They transcend the powers of an earth dwelling deity such as yourself and come directly from the creatort, the one who made your blade. That protection spell was a holy art too. And this is the one that will dispel the sinister jutsu around us. Holy powers see to the peace in the land that your people dwell... Holy Ground." This caused the area to gain a certain light, obviously dispelling all of Sereitou's jutsu that affected the two of them either negatively or positively. "Now that we have an even playing field, what was that you said about having to kill me?" Seireitou frowned as he used Rejection of Fate to fix all his injuries. "I thought it was over, well now, i really dont have a choice, you must die" said seireitou as he used his Forbidden Jutsu: Infinite Shadow Paths of God..... but this time.... only one body appeared, Ryun Uchiha's body. Seireitou used a unnamed powerful technqiue and fused with the ryun body. Seireitou activated Black Secret Technique: Universal Darkness, one of Ryun's techniques. "It literally is over James, with this power, i control the law of magic and the law of jutsumeaning i can and i have, disabled you ability to heal yourself with any fom of magic and also this means that, im untouchable..... i wish it didnt have to come to this... in another life... we could have become friends" said seireitou as he put on his Hollow Mask and used Forbidden Kido: Temporal Suspension and used Bakudou: Six Bars of Light. James could not move at all and seireitou had charged his chakra to a large amount of black energy in his right hand. "Sorry James, but.... i cant hold back anymore.... this is the ultimate technique used by the Arrancars and Vizards.... someone without hollow powers, even you, cannot survive this technique" said seireitou as he yelled Gran Rey Cero!!. A large world shaking blast of black energy collided at james with such force and speed, nothing could survive it. The Conclusion Approaches "Grandoise Raie Ruine Vent!" Cried James as he realized he had one last thing up his sleeve. A blast of white energy emitted in the form of a beam from the tip of James' sword and broke the seals on him by disrupting the field around him and headed right at Sereitou's doom blast, thus colliding with it and, because they were equal in strength, exploded with the force that is doubled of the gran ray. Seireitou quickly realized his small opertunity. He ran a Gran Rey Cero down his KyuubiTaishou and he dashed into the smoke made from the explosion and without warning, he struck James right through the heart while yelling Cerotsurugi!! "Didn't I tell you, Sereitou? The winner is the thinker who has set the trap for the beast," said James as blood trickled down his mouth. Then, Sereitou felt something go right through his chest and keep going right into James. This turned out to be James' blade, which had just struck a death blow to it's user and his opponent. "You're not half bad, leader of the Guardians," said Sereitou, whose clothing was stained with blood. "You're not half bad yourself, leader of the kitsune. But I don't want to-*cough* die here... I'm.. going back to... my city." At this James' hands formed what could've been their final seal, and they reappeared in front of the medic center in the HQ. Seireitou gave a small laugh. "Same here, but.... only one of us can win" said seireitou. Through sheer willpower, forced himself back to life and added even more hollow energy to his blade as he twisted and forced the blade deeper into James. "Im not losing here James, nor dying, if one of us must win, then ILL BE ME!" yelled seireitou as his chakra went out of control, shredding the earth around them and burning up the air to high temperatures. "IM NOT GONNA LOSE!!!!!" yelled seireitou once more as he attempted to destroy James with his chakra. "Not if we can help it," said a voice that happened to be right over Sereitou's shoulder. James' blade was pulled out of Sereitou and his blade was forced out of his hand and James' chest, followed by Sereitou being floored and fallen on by the third captain and the two blades of the second captain being forced at his throat, keeping him on the ground. It didn't help that he had found that he couldn't move an inch, but also had his powers contained, at least temporarily. Sereitou looked up to find the first and fourth captains in front of him, a small light glowing from the staff of the fourth captain. "No! I will win!" said Sereitou as his power flared, causing the fourth captain to flinch slightly. "There's not always a winner to every battle, Sereitou,"said James, who had the hole in his chest fixed and was being supported by the captain of the medic corps. "I win every time! You can't take that away from me!" "It may not be my right, but apparently you just peaked. If you keep going in this direction, it's all downhill from here. I'll let you go outside the gates, but if you cooperate, I can have you healed. If not, it'll get you killed, and easily. Which is it?" There was a silence, and then Sereitou said "Fine. Just get me out of here." "Okay, healed it is then. Jenni, can you take me to my office? I'm going to be fine." At this, the medic captain said "No. You're going to rest, and now. What about Sereitou?" inquired the medic. "Have him healed quickly but thoroughly and have him released as soon as treatment is finished. Ms. Follman, would you seal all his powers for the time being?" the fourth nodded at this. "Mr. Powers and Mr. Eromalc, release him and carry him into the hospital. Mr. Quilvet, please bring Mr. Scarr so you two can keep watch over the room he will be treated in." at this command, the second and third captains got up and moved Sereitou towards the hospital after a high level spacial movement containment spell was placed on his arms. The first also disappeared in a flash after he nodded in agreement. A few hours later, Sereitou was at the gates, fully healed, with the seal on his powers still in place. With all the other captains at the Giant gates, James said "Well, that was a fine fight, Sereitou. You should go now." Sereitou replied "I guess I should. Don't worry, I'll be back to beat you, and it won't be pretty..." said Sereitou as he walked out of the gates and onto the peak of Mt. Kence. As the gates closed, he could feel the seal on his powers being released and he turned around to find a regular rock wall, just like he found it before. Seireitou teleported back to the Kitsune Realm, having the satisfaction of knowing that if the fight were to continue uninterupted, he would have won and as he thought this, he laughed and also thought something to himself, "Next time James, next time, no one will bail you out, you were lucky this time, but, the day will come, where...... your record of never losing.... will come up in flames". Seireitou also gave a small smile, "Although, it was pretty fun". He walked to the Palace were Tsunade, his wife was sitting there. "How was it dear, i coud sense that you guys came here" said Tsunade. "Yeah, but he teleported us back to his home" replyed seireitou. "Mind if i ask you something, seireitou?" asked Tsunade. "Shoot" said seireitou. "I could tell you were only fighting at about 65%, why?" she asked. "Well, its a long story" he said as he kissed her and sat down next to her. THE END Category:Fanon Story Category:Articles marked as clear